


Bear Hug

by LBibliophile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo Fill, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Touch Aversion, Whumptober 2019, bucky bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Steve needs to hug Bucky, but Bucky can't let him. So he offers a substitute.Written for:Whumptober 2019 - day 31: embraceBucky Barnes Bingo - B4: bucky bear





	Bear Hug

Bucky looks up as he hears the apartment door opening. Steve must be back. A moment later the man comes into view; freshly scrubbed, with his dirty uniform draped over one arm. He looks exhausted.

It’s not surprising, really. Not after the sixth raid on a Hydra base in the past month; and this, one of their largest.

Ever since he finally made his way to the Avengers, their operations have kicked into high gear. Part of it is making use of his intel before Hydra can realise just how they are compromised, but he suspects there is another reason for their relentless focus.

Because the more he tells Steve about the past seventy years—in halting words and disjointed phrases—the twitchier the guy gets. He can see the pressure building; anger warring with grief, the urge to comfort competing with the impulse to lash out.

He can see it again now.

Gods, the man is an open book. His hands barely twitch from his sides, but the desperation and naked longing is clear in his eyes. The desire to reach out and touch and hold. The need to remind himself that Bucky is real, alive, here.

He takes half a step back. He understands, but… no. Because Bucky still has an iffy relationship with physical contact even on his good days, and hugging—anything that resembles restraint… He can’t.

“No. You stay.” Then he turns and walks to his bedroom, mentally grimacing as he sees Steve’s expression crumple behind him. 

_Stupid, Barnes_. This is why he needs try to use his words. Never mind that he sometimes finds them stuck in his throat. Never mind that he sometimes can’t tell what language will come out. He needs to be able to explain to Steve when something is not alright, instead of leaving him hurt when he makes a mistake. But in the meantime, at least there are some things he can fix without words.

When he returns to the main room Steve has made his way to the couch, sitting slumped with his arms braced on his thighs, his head hanging low; the very picture of exhausted dejection.

“Steve.”

The man looks up just in time to catch the object thrust at him, hands rising to grasp it reflexively.

It’s… a teddy bear. Almost a foot tall, and covered with thick dark brown fur. It is wearing an old-fashioned blue coat and the left arm is wrapped in shiny silver fabric.

“Hug him.”

“Bucky?” Steve looks at him in confusion, sluggish brain trying to work out what is going on. Bucky reaches and gently pushes the bear back against Steve’s chest.

“Yours. Hug _him_.”

Then it clicks, and Steve’s arms tighten; clinging to the bear as he can’t to the person. He buries his face in the soft ears and lets go, finally releasing the tension that has been building all the weeks since he discovered his friend returned from the dead.

As Steve’s breath starts to hitch, Bucky sits down on the couch next to him; not touching—not quite—but close enough to feel the heat of each others’ bodies. And that’s ok.

Later, when Steve is all cried out and his breathing has settled down into sleep, he slumps sideways, resting his head against Bucky’s shoulder. And that’s ok too.

They’ll both be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t quite work it into the story, but part of the reason Steve is so upset is that the base they destroyed included a Chair, which Bucky knew was likely.  
And yes, Bucky has a bear of his own still in his room; one with honey-blonde fur.


End file.
